


Not All Princes are Knights in Shining Armour

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dragon is a mighty, ferocious beast, but it’s only protecting its loved one from unworthy admirers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Princes are Knights in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack/my attempt to get the hell out of writer's block, so I hope you all enjoy it lmao

 

 

 

 

Not all princes have to be pretty.

 

Not all have to be the tallest in the class.

 

Not all have to have stupid floppy long hair that the girls like to play with.

 

Long hair gets in your way and means you have to go in the bath every night to wash it. Donghae would rather stay out longer playing games with his friends in the street and park than go in the bath.

 

Donghae kicks the male’s chair as he sits back down.

 

And pretends it was Hyukjae who is sitting next to him as Siwon goes falling onto his butt.

 

Princes are meant to be graceful.

 

Siwon clearly isn’t.

 

 

 

 

Hyukjae is too busy having fun with scaring the girls in their class with his new found skill of bending his fingers all the way back to care that they got stuck with the crappiest role ever.

 

“It’s not bad, Donghae-hyung,” Kyuhyun, sweet little Kyuhyun, says softly from beside him.

 

Donghae can’t bring himself to glare at the younger boy. “No one will see me,” he says instead, pout evident both on his face and in his voice.

 

Kyuhyun shuffles a little closer as Hyukjae races past them, chasing after Sunny and Tiffany with glee. “But you have the best costume out of us all,” Kyuhyun reminds him of the painful reminder.

 

“Yeah, hyung, you and Hyukjae have the scary role!” chirps Ryeowook, who was busy judging Hyukjae for tormenting their friends.

 

“I don’t want the scary role, though!” Donghae vents in frustration, kicking his legs a little.

 

Kyuhyun makes a soft sound that makes Donghae’s heart thump a little faster as the boy holds back his laugh. “Hyung, you’re protecting me remember? It’s not scary at all.”

 

Donghae gets stuck on the word ‘protecting’ and fails to focus on anything else after that.

 

Which is a good thing since Hyukjae is the one screaming now as the bigger unnies start to chase him instead.

 

 

 

 

Donghae doesn’t like this stupid costume.

 

He doesn’t like how hot it is.

 

How smelly it is.

 

And how irritating it is to have Hyukjae behind him, so he can’t see what the brat is up to.

 

“Miss!” Donghae wails out again when Hyukjae tries to give him another wedgie, their costume threatening to break apart due to their fighting.

 

He hears a snigger and turns a full ninety degrees, causing Hyukjae to yelp and fall over as Donghae glares at Siwon through the costume’s head.

 

Kyuhyun gives Donghae a discreet thumbs up from where he’s standing behind Siwon, and the word ‘protect’ begins to ring through Donghae’s mind as Siwon shows off his pretend sword to Kyuhyun.

 

When they begin the rehearsal, Donghae makes sure to wipe-out Siwon by using Hyukjae as his weapon.

 

The costume ends up tearing a little, Hyukjae is crying from the sudden stumble he had to take due to Donghae ‘accidently’ misjudging where Siwon was standing as he turned them around, and Siwon is trying to explain to Donghae that he needs more distance between them as he rubs his side.

 

Donghae promises to be careful.

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t mean it.

 

 

 

 

Donghae had failed to realize that they would have their _families_ coming to watch their class play.

 

So he’s currently having a panic attack in the classroom, refusing to get into the costume despite Hyukjae literally dragging him to it.

 

“Hyung…” comes Kyuhyun’s soft voice, and Donghae manages to shove Hyukjae away to see the boy standing at the front of the class, already dressed in his princess costume.

 

He was meant to be just a prince, but his costume ‘disappeared’ a week into the rehearsals.

 

Donghae knows that it was because of the girls in their class. They wanted to plait Kyuhyun’s hair and dress him in the navy blue princess dress.

 

They also made his lips a lot redder than Donghae ever remembers them being.

 

He sees the girls giggling at the door of the classroom, clearly pleased with their handiwork as they adjust their swords and bow and arrows that they’re holding.

 

“You look like a real princess,” Donghae blurts out without his brain engaged properly.

 

Kyuhyun’s pale cheeks turn red. “T-thanks?”

 

Donghae’s blushing too as the girls howl with laughter at his word-vomit, and Hyukjae seizes the moment and shoves the dragon’s head over Donghae’s body.

 

Nerves rush through him like a tidal wave as he tries to yank the stupid costume off with Hyukjae physically holding it down on him.

 

“You look awesome, hyung,” Kyuhyun’s shy voice cuts through the mayhem, and Donghae freezes, the dragon’s mouth half over his head, and half over his shoulder.

 

Kyuhyun takes a step back. “Just like how we practised, hyung, all you have to do is protect me,” Kyuhyun says with a smile.

 

Donghae’s heart does that strange fluttering feeling again, and Donghae dumbly nods as Hyukjae succeeds in dressing him properly.

 

He can protect Kyuhyun.

 

He’s Donghae’s prince…ess.

 

A dragon isn’t just scary, it’s protective too.

 

The other princes and Siwon aren’t good enough for Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae nods to himself as he and Hyukjae follow the class to the hall where they usually have lunch but for today it is their theatre.

 

A dragon defends.

 

And he _will_ defend.

 

 

 

 

One of the girl princes comes to steal Kyuhyun from him.

 

The dragon roars at them, causing them to flee, their swords dropping with fright.

 

Another girl prince tries to come, and they too flee as the dragon stamps its great and powerful feet.

 

A pitiful village boy tries to come and be brave.

 

The dragon eats him.

 

“You’re so scary,” Kyuhyun says his lines clearly and softly, perfection almost.

 

The dragon is kneeling in front of the princess, enjoying the soft strokes down its spine from the cute princess.

 

“But you’re only protecting me,” Kyuhyun says, proud almost, and Donghae yearns to look up, but he knows he’s not allowed.

 

This is Kyuhyun’s moment. He isn’t going to ruin it.

 

He hears Hyukjae make a sound of growing discomfort at the position they’re lying/kneeling in, and Donghae jabs him with his foot to keep quiet.

 

“Oh Dragon, maybe living here forever won’t be so bad after all,” Kyuhyun sighs, and Donghae’s head moves at the sound of another’s approach.

 

As Hyukjae begins to rise them to their feet, Donghae is already snarling at Prince Siwon.

 

“I have come to defeat this mighty beast, and save you, my dear princess,” Siwon boldly declares, his stupid shiny tinfoil armour threatening to break with every move he makes.

 

“You look strong,” Kyuhyun comments, hand still on their back. “But my dragon is stronger.”

 

Siwon gets his pretend sword out. “Actions speak louder, my beauty-”

 

“My name is Princess Kyuhyun,” Kyuhyun cuts across sharply, causing a few sniggers. “And you’re boring me.”

 

Siwon focuses his attention onto the dragon. “Then let’s end this once and for all.”

 

Donghae almost breaks the costume again as he and Siwon ‘fight’.

 

Hyukjae is working hard to keep them balanced, his hands supporting Donghae, but as the killing move from Siwon starts to near, Donghae can only hear Kyuhyun’s concerned murmurs instead of the audiences’ reaction to their fight scene.

 

He stupidly looks to make sure he’s nowhere near Kyuhyun so that they don’t accidently knock him over, and Siwon shoves the retractable sword into his hip, just barely missing Hyukjae’s hand.

 

Hyukjae goes down, as rehearsed, but Donghae roars, whipping his head around but Hyukjae forcibly yanks him to the floor with a harsh thud.

 

The dragon’s loud groan of pain is very real, and Siwon lets out a victorious shout at killing the beast.

 

“My Princess, I have slayed the mighty beast!” Siwon states proudly. “I have proven my worth.”

 

Donghae can still see the play going on due to how he fell with his head towards Kyuhyun instead of the audience, so he sees Kyuhyun cross his arms, unimpressed.

 

“You killed my friend.”

 

“I killed the beast that has held you captive!”

 

“He was protecting me!” Kyuhyun argues, and a few laughs begin to emerge from the audience as the scene progresses. “He was making sure I would find my true love.”

 

“Which is me, Princess,” Siwon declares dramatically, falling to one knee, looking up at Princess Kyuhyun. “My love aided me. It showed that I can protect you now.”

 

Kyuhyun’s posture begins to shift, and Donghae feels sick with a strange feeling burning in his chest since he knows what is coming next.

 

“But…you killed my friend,” Kyuhyun states, expression sad.

 

Siwon reaches out and gently takes hold of Kyuhyun’s hand. “I bet your dragon friend is at peace knowing you will be safe with me.”

 

Kyuhyun looks down at their hands. “Maybe.”

 

Siwon starts to rise, and Donghae’s blood pressure does too.

 

“My Princess, do you accept me?” Siwon asks ever so tenderly, that it causes a few women in the audience to aww.

 

Kyuhyun chews on his lower lip slightly, and nods shyly.

 

Siwon eases Kyuhyun down from the tiny platform he had been on the entire play, and addresses the audience with a proud face.

 

“From this day onwards, we shall be together forever and ever!” he declares passionately, and Donghae can’t really hear it properly due to the roar of his heartbeat in his ears.

 

“Our kingdom will adore you, my dear Princess,” Siwon says tenderly, holding both of Kyuhyun’s hands now as he stares at him.

 

They’re too close.

 

Far too close.

 

“They better,” Kyuhyun says, causing a short burst of laughter from the audience.

 

Siwon’s hand lets go of one of Kyuhyun’s hands and cups Kyuhyun’s cheek.

 

Donghae is going to pass out if he doesn’t breathe.

 

“May I kiss your cheek?” Siwon asks, and the audience is so silent, you can hear a pin drop. “May I have your permission to show how much I care for you?”

 

They never kissed properly in rehearsals. It was always fake.

 

Donghae has a feeling this time it isn’t going to be fake.

 

As Kyuhyun begins to nod, and Siwon’s other hand rises to cup Kyuhyun’s face properly so that they can fake kiss, Donghae feels a searing pain in his calf.

 

Sound stops.

 

Time slows.

 

And Siwon’s face is so surprised that it’s almost laughable.

 

But Siwon is falling…

 

And Kyuhyun’s beautiful brown eyes are stunned too, his red lips parted slightly.

 

Time snaps back to normal, as does the sound, and as Siwon lets out a startled squeak as he falls over, the tinfoil armour ripping completely, Donghae is pulling the dragon’s mouth over his head and to his shoulders, his hands clinging to Kyuhyun’s.

 

As the audience reacts to the sudden change of events, Donghae closes his eyes and pulls Kyuhyun forward, lips pursed as he leans forward too.

 

He kisses Kyuhyun’s eye instead of his cheek, but from the applause and cheers from their audience, it was the winning ending they wanted.

 

As his actions finally catch up to his brain, Donghae yanks the head back over his own to hide his embarrassed but pleased face, and pulls Kyuhyun towards the exit he should’ve taken with Siwon, limping a little due to where Hyukjae had dug his nails in.

 

Hyukjae stares at him in betrayal, their classmates are all laughing and cheering - the girls especially, and their poor teacher has her head in her hands.

 

He hears Kyuhyun laugh, and everything else disappears as he looks over at the boy who has flushed cheeks, but a happy grin.

 

He may be half a dragon, but he did what any dragon would do.

 

He defended and saved his prince…ess.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I now have princess Kyuhyun in my head with dragon!hae curled around him with his head on Kyu's lap.
> 
> ....And now I have Prince Kyuhyun trying to get dragon!hae to get into the river so that they can bathe because, 'you stink, hae, dragons aren't meant to smell the way you do!" 
> 
> *cue donghae splashing kyuhyun with his tail, drenching the poor boy* 
> 
> 'I do what I want, I'm a dragon.'
> 
> sOMEONE STOP ME. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT *DRAGS SELF AWAY*


End file.
